


君と出会ってよかった

by haatomune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/pseuds/haatomune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of loosely chronological MidoTaka/TakaMido drabbles, self-contained in a doctor!Midorima and photographer!Takao AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	君と出会ってよかった

**Author's Note:**

> ISO 200
> 
> _The importance of a photo didn’t always lie within its quality._

When he was five, he broke his father’s favourite DSLR lens by trying to cram it in incorrectly.  
  
On his sixth birthday, his father decided to give him a disposable camera of his own, so if he broke it, at least it was easier to replace.  Takao’s hobby with photography blossomed from then on, snapping shots at whatever he liked, whatever caught his attention.  He finished his first roll of film in two days.  Even when he got his  _keitai_ , it didn’t feel the same, and despite how much bigger and heavier his eventual cameras got, he had to bring it with him wherever he went.  
  
Kazunari never meant to take it up professionally though.  His father persuaded him to follow something he liked to do, and when high school ended, he went straight to doing photography classes, juggling between finding studios to take him in under their wing and working part-time to upgrade his equipment.  
  
He found one where the head photographer didn’t mind him tagging along to his shoots, and he learned more from him than in the stuffy classrooms and chemical-heavy darkrooms.  Kazunari’s landscapes and sceneries were still better than his portraits, and as parting words at the end of his apprenticeship, his mentor told him to find something he loved, and the camera will love him back, rewarding him with the pictures he imagined in his head.  
  
Takao worked for an agency to take pictures of models to help improve his weakness, but it was no use; he was still dissatisfied with how his images came out, even if they were hailed for front covers of magazines.  The rest of the time, he freelanced and sat in places, idly taking shots of businessmen walking briskly in their polished shoes, young couples holding hands, the elderly keeping up with their exercise, children running on the playground.  
  
At one in the afternoon, he decided to switch locations, tired of the park after a morning of inactivity.  He packed his lenses into his case and swung the camera strap around his neck, leaving only his least expensive lens on.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people colliding and they both fell, the things in their hands clattering onto the ground.  
  
His first instinct was to run over and help them.  By the time he made up his mind and his feet actually took him around the fountain, one of them had already left, while the one in a white labcoat was standing, dusting off the dirt on his knees.  The stranger looked up straight ahead, and Takao had to immediately ready his camera by his eye, feeling as if he missed this, he would regret it later.

\---

“I’m home,” Midorima’s tired voice comes from the doorway, after being on call in the hospital for 24 hours.  A few padded steps later, he stops just outside the living room area.  “Takao, why are you smiling at that picture again?  It’s creepy.”  
  
Kazunari puts the frame down back on the table beside the couch.  “I was thinking about you, Shin-chan,” he replies, jumping up.  “Welcome back.”  
  
Shintarou allows a kiss, too tired to object.  “It’s so unflattering, throw it out.” For the umpteenth time.  
  
It is true that it’s a little blurry and definitely not one of best pictures, but it’s more important to him than all the awards and recognition he got for his work-related photographs.  “No way, this is my treasure.  This was the first time I met you, Shin-chan, I’ll never have get another chance to take such a picture.  Look at your flustered face!”  
  
“You’re so sentimental and disgusting.  Stop raking up my embarrassing past.  Get rid of it.”  
  
“If you keep saying that, I’m just going to print wallet-sized ones and bring them with me wherever I go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2012, as part of a personal rally drabble challenge with a friend.


End file.
